Over the last few decades, the semiconductor industry has improved performance and power consumption by continually reducing, or scaling, the size of integrated chip components according to Moore's Law. However, in recent years scaling has become more difficult and alternative technologies have been used to improve integrated chip performance. One such technology is the use of embedded memory. Embedded memory is non-stand-alone memory, which is integrated on a same chip as a logic core, and that supports the logic core to accomplish an intended function. High-performance embedded memory is a key component in VLSI because of its high-speed and wide bus-width capability, which eliminates inter-chip communication. Another such technology is the replacement of typically polysilicon gate electrodes with metal gate electrodes to improve device performance with the decreased feature sizes.